Golden Nightmare
by Cloey22
Summary: Goldenkit lives in Thunderclan without anyone, her mother and father are no more. The clan watches her with great concern as she's growing colder each day to be like her father, the old deputy before he had died in battle. Her friend Pebblekit only wants her old self. But don't be fooled by her good kithood because as the fighter she is... she's back.


Here in Thunderclan, not much happens, unless you're the biggest troublemaking kit in the forest. She's that kit over there, sneaking up on her friend. Her darker shade of orange may not give her the name of 'Golden' but in the brightest sunlight her fur will be bright. Let's just follow her and see what she does in her life. Shall we?

Goldenkit crept closer and closer to Pebblekit, he was the best cat in the clan to scare. Well he was easily scared. She jumped and nipped his tail, he jumped. "Goldenkit! What was that for?" His grey fur bristled, making the dark grey spots on his back to seem more noticeable. Goldenkit purred. "What's wrong? You aren't scared are you? Or are you just a plump kittypet?" She taunted. Pebblekit pounced and landed next to Goldenkit. She set her paw on his head. "I hereby claim this land as Goldenclan!" He rolled over on his back and swatted her away. "Back off! This land isn't for the taking!"

She jumped at him, pinning him on the ground. "Oh really? This land seems too scared to fight back!" He used his hind legs to push her off of him, she landed on her back and rolled over. "Oh… It is on!" Goldenkit leapt for Pebblekit's legs as he had just stood. He pawed her ear as the two tussled. They were too into the battle that they didn't notice he queen padding closer to the two. "Alright kits. Stop this battle." She said in a lush voice, pushing the two kits apart with her paws.

"But Flowpelt! I was about to win!" Whined Pebblekit. "Yeah, you wish!" Goldenkit retorted. Flowpelt sighed. "How about you two call it a tie and we'll get ourselves for fresh prey from the pile." Pebblekit and Goldenkit's ears perked up. "Yeah!" They cheered as they raced from the grey tabby and down towards the fresh-kill pile. The apprentices had just returned and since it was Greenleaf, the pile was filled. The two lifted up a sparrow together and raced back to the nursery where Flowpelt waited with the other queen.

They dropped the sparrow and sat down. Flowpelt purred and the other queen's eyes were full of thanks. Goldenkit started towards the sparrow, only to stop when Flowpelt hissed quietly. "Now Goldenkit. What do we say before we eat?" Goldenkit sat up straight and sighed. "Thank you Starclan for this prey…" Flowpelt nodded and the two kits headed into the food. After they left back a third of it left because of their small appetites. The two queens finally got to eat. Pebblekit yawned. "I'm ready for a nap…" He said, sleepily.

Goldenkit nodded, her blue eyes started to close. Pebblekit stood up and padded closer to Flowpelt and fell over when he was against her fur. Goldenkit lay where she sat, she never had a mother to lay against. She didn't even have a father because he had died in a battle patrol. Flowpelt purred when the two kits were fast asleep. The other queen stood and took the remains of the sparrow away and returned. She lifted Goldenkit in her brown muzzle, and set her besides Pebblekit.

"If only Dewfoot could see how beautiful she looks." Stated the queen, Flowpelt nodded. "She looks so much like Swiftclaw though, Softtail." Softtail, the other queen, nodded. "Let's hope she isn't like him though… he was always to quickly wanting to go onto each battle patrol he could." Goldenkit sneezed and rubbed her head against Flowpelt fur. "I doubt she'll be like that." "I hope you're right. He may have been a good deputy for those few moons but still, his arrogance had better not be passed down to her."

And as moons passed and both Pebblekit and Goldenkit became apprentices with their own mentors, they had grown apart from their once strong friendship. For you see… Goldenkit, now Goldenpaw. Was too lot in her battle training to ever care what he ever told her. Flowpelt and Softtail knew that she was turning out to be just like her father. And Flowpelt wished that she didn't have to watch her own son wanting the two to be friends again. Softtail had her kits, two to be official. Swiftkit and Tinykit, both toms. Adorable kits too.

Everyone had watched with concern as the orphaned kit herself had tuned to far deep into the life of a fighter. Even the leader worried for her. Pebblepaw had tried to see if Thunderclan's medicine cat, Mossbelly, could help. But even he couldn't find any answers. And the one day for their final test, Goldenpaw fought strong against Pebblepaw. Even if he could dodge quickly, he would have a fright sent down his spine whenever he looked into her blue eyes. The two had brought back four pieces of prey at the end and both were happy training was over.

Their mentors had entered the leaders den and told Treestar that their apprentices were ready. Treestar nodded and the three walked out. The meeting was called and both Goldenpaw and Pebblepaw were excited. Treestar called the two up and they stood. "Starclan walks with you both and wishes you luck as you take on new roles as warriors. Pebblepaw." Pebblepaw stepped closer. "You have your mothers speed. And I've heard that your hunting skills are unbelievable. From this day forward you shall be known as Pebblespots!"

"Pebblespots! Pebblespots!" The others cheered, everyone but Goldenpaw. She stepped up. "Goldenpaw. Starclan stands beside you and tells me that your claws are stretching deep into the dirt. Your mother would be proud and you father would cheer as loud as he could. Starclan wishes you well with your new name of Golden-" "Wait."

* * *

**Oh fudge. Their lives went FAST! I mean... it would've been boring to write when their apprentices because there wasn't anything that happened other than hunting, training, and just simple partoling. For those wondering this is happening much before even like Mapleshade, and she is OLD! This is in the forest territory so yeah!**


End file.
